


Just One

by Rex_Magnus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/pseuds/Rex_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: "Kylo takes a peek into Hux's mind and discovers that the man can still surprise him after all. Instead of literally anything else Kylo would have predicted, one of the man's favorite fantasies is Hux himself gaining weight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silential/gifts).



> I filled this prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3049009#cmt3049009  
> And thank you to Silental for proofing this chapter!

The General was an enigma to him. Kylo wasn’t quite sure what to do about him, honestly, he hardly seemed human. 

Kylo had gotten a glimpse of Hux coming in out of the rain once and he had been shocked at just how small the general was. Because of this, Kylo noticed the bit of human that Hux was trying to hide…. how he always wore that ridiculously large greatcoat that was at least two sizes too big and that uniform of his looked at least a size larger than he needed. 

At first, Kylo figured that the General was likely just physically trying to look the part of a man in charge. Then, he began to notice something strange. The General would always spend a bit longer in his rooms after a particularly large meal (which was very strange for him, to begin with), sneaking away quickly, a hand lingering at his belly for just a second too long, his face looking a bit flush. After witnessing this a few times, Kylo waited for it to happen again, far too curious about what Hux was thinking during these times for his own good.

He waited for weeks — longer than normal, it seemed — and Kylo had almost given up, but it finally happened: General Hux brought back a particularly full tray of food to the table, a bit stiffer than normal, glaring at anyone who would even think to challenge him. He sat by himself, so Kylo made sure to be subtle about inching close enough to read his thoughts. 

Carefully, he managed to get close enough, and slipped as quietly into the General’s mind as he could. At the beginning, his thoughts were normal enough for him as he read his data pad, but just as the Knight was about to pull away, frustrated, an errant thought flashed through Hux’s mind. 

A flash of the ginger man in a much bigger uniform, although in this dream(?), the uniform fit. Not in the way that Kylo would have thought the General would wanted it to fit, but… He was big, thick around the waist, his thighs were wide, filling out the larger trousers, his face less stern-looking, with a hint of softness about the jaw line, his cheeks fuller, dulling the harsh edges of Hux’s cheekbones. Kylo noticed that while this image flashed through the general’s mind, his hands fluttered over his waistband, but were quickly removed. 

Something about all of these things combined made Kylo even more interested. Was General Hux fascinated with becoming… fat? No, that couldn’t be, it must be that he was reining himself in from eating too much, shaming himself. 

Again, Kylo couldn’t help himself, and he looked slyly over at the General, disguising it as running a gloved hand through his hair, absentmindedly. The thoughts that flitted through his head while he continued to eat until he polished off the plate definitely seemed to be somewhat humiliating, but there was pleasure that coursed through those thoughts as well.

‘Keep this up and you’ll be a huge fatass general in no time,’ Kylo heard the thought, wondering, still, if he was hearing this right. The man’s thoughts seemed to be warring within him. ‘Kriff, if I’ll ever let myself get that big—‘ the image of Hux forcibly vomiting up his meal in his quarters flashed through, ‘— but why not?’ The latter thought was accompanied by an image of the General trying on an absurdly large uniform, rubbing his slightly protruding, full stomach, in great pleasure, then going over to a drawer in his desk, full of sweets and pastries, picking some out, lustily devouring— 

“By the Force,” Kylo muttered, almost inaudibly, as he turned toward his own tray, pulling out of the other’s mind. Too late, did he realize that he must’ve pulled out too abruptly, because he felt a horrible break at the end of the thought when he left. He glanced over in the General’s area and noticed him staring straight forward, his face flushed, and it looked as if his hand was on his belly as he set down his fork. 

—

Hux had just finished off the last bite of his dessert when he’d felt that awful snap, like a rubber band springing back into place. He had felt it only a few times before, but he recognized it. And then he realized what he had been thinking about. His belly. He felt his face flush with a mix of indignation, pleasure, and embarrassment. 

It could only have been Kylo Ren that had slipped into his mind. He was torn between finding relief that someone else knew the complete depravity of his dirty thoughts. They weren’t as dirty as some might have, but they certainly felt sinful with how pleasurable they were. Especially for him. 

The General’s hand was still on the tight bulge of his full stomach when he set down his fork and saw the knight glance his direction. Hux was sure that his face was flushed, no matter how he tried to control himself. Anger, rage, embarrassment, the like… all of those types of emotion never got the best of him. But this? Kylo Ren finding out that he was… depraved like that? That he was one of those freaks who wanted to gain weight, not lose it? That was a whole other matter entirely. 

Slowly, he got up, gathered his things onto the tray, depositing it like it was some offensive trash where it belonged, then quickly walked out of the mess hall. He walked upright, sucking in his stomach as far as he could on his way to his quarters, nodding to those that passed him, pretending to be fixated on getting something done. 

Once he got to his quarters, with the doors closed behind him, he breathed deeply, at long last. His belly surged forward, straining the belt and the buttons that held the front of his uniform together. “Stars, I ate more than ever, this time,” he bemoaned, loosening and then removing the belt. The General ran his gloved hands over the front of his shirt, a smile beginning to blossom on his lips as he felt just how full he was. 

The bliss he felt when he filled himself so full with all kinds of food, especially desserts, was better than anything else he had experienced so far in his life. It reminded him of his childhood, with his mother, doting on him when he was young, making sure he had more than enough to eat. Brendol Hux had definitely been more than just chubby when he was a boy, but going to the Academy and training slimmed him down to nothing, as well as the strict diet that his father put him on when he found out that he had been sneaking out with his friends and indulging himself. 

He struggled with the buttons on his uniform. Once he finally got them off, he slipped his arms out, sighed, and then folded it, setting it aside with the belt. Brendol’s undershirt was beginning to ride up a bit, having come untucked from his trousers, which were also rather right around his waist, digging into the firm belly that was pressing down on the button. Slowly, he reached around the protruding, swollen thing that was his stomach and undid the button, letting out an even deeper sigh of relief once the stomach was free of all of its constraints, pushing forward just a bit more as he unlaced the pants. It was uncomfortable having to bend over to take off his double insulated boots, but once those were off, he could finally get the pants completely off of him, folded like the other things and added to the pile. 

Brendol sat for a bit on the edge of his bed, contemplating what he wanted to do next. There were so many things that his brain insisted that he should complete by the end of his day, but at the same time… He looked to his desk, knowing what waited for him, if he only so desired. 

No, he thought, struggling with himself. I shouldn’t, especially after all that I’ve eaten already. Brendol shook his head, cursing himself. “Just one,” he muttered sternly to himself as he pushed himself off of the bed, then sauntered over to the desk. He pulled open the drawer and took out one of the wrapped packages of pastries, which he couldn’t get open fast enough and immediately shoved as much as he could in his mouth, the cream inside gushing into mouth, flooding his senses with pleasure. 

One hand drifted down to his exposed belly, gently caressing the skin, moaning in pleasure as he polished off the pastry, yearning for more, but hesitated before reaching down for another one. 

“Why not just one more?” came a deep voice from the doorway.

The General turned, more than embarrassed to find Kylo standing there. A sticky hand tugged down his shirt as much as it could, but failed to cover the pale, freckled skin. 

“What in the heavens are you doing here, Ren?!” Brendol growled, not quite yelling. He didn’t want to alert anyone else to his condition. 

“The door wasn’t locked and I felt some distress in the Force emanating from your rooms, so…” the Knight trailed with a shrug, his gazed glued to the other’s middle.

“So, you just… invited yourself in?” Hux bit out, seething with rage, not bothering to hide it, at this point. 

“I was worried.” 

“Get out!”

“No,” Kylo said. He smirked as he said it and walked closer to Hux. “I refuse.”

“Get out!” Brendol hissed, but his breath hitched as Kylo’s warm fingers touched his belly, pushing up the shirt that he was trying to keep down over his overly full stomach. He shivered as Kylo began to rub his belly. 

Hux became lost in the sensations coursing through him as he nearly melted into Kylo’s hands. He opened his eyes when something sugary pressed against his lips. Kylo had brought… pastries? Fresh from the mess hall, it seemed. He blushed. 

“I can’t accept this. Look… just look at how huge I am,” Brendol sighed as he pulled back from the treat. 

“I’d like to keep it that way… or bigger,” Kylo insisted, pressing the pastry against Hux’s lips once more. “It can be our secret,” he whispered, one hand still caressed the taut belly before him. 

Hux looked at him through heavy-lidded ginger lashes. “You saw, didn’t you?”

“The uniform?”

Brendol nodded as he looked away from Kylo’s emotional brown eyes.

“You do want to fit into that some day, don’t you?” he asked, curious about this more than anything else in the world. It made Hux… human… or something close to it. And that weakness for sweet things.

Instead of answering, Hux took a bite of the pastry that Kylo was still pressing to his lips. Fuck me, he’s going to make me so massive and soft… Brendol didn’t know if really wanted to fight it anymore.

When he finished licking his lips and Kylo’s fingers of the powdered sugar, he leaned in close to Kylo. “You… really want to do this?” He still couldn’t wrap his mind around how anyone else, especially Kylo fucking Ren, would be interested in some soon-to-be fat ass general who loved to overindulge himself when he thought no one else was looking. 

Kylo smiled, a rare sight, “Nothing would please me more.”

He hated him and loved him at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux didn't realize when he let Kylo start feeding him just how far things would actually go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to sandwichesandsideburns and chubby-elf-hux (both on Tumblr) for your help.

Brendol Hux sighed deeply as he leaned back into the couch in his quarters and adjusted the waistband of his briefs. “Stars, you’re too good at this,” he moaned as he leaned against Kylo’s shoulder, with one hand on his distended, full stomach in front of him.

“You’re getting bigger,” Kylo said, grinning more than he ought to.

“Don’t try to flatter me with that, it won’t work,” the ginger man replied, rolling his eyes.

“But it’s true,” Kylo Ren insisted, still grinning.

“Now, that’s just your ego talking,” Brendol retorted, scoffing at the knight’s certainty.

 _I couldn’t be getting bigger, that’s impossible,_ the general thought. _This is just an occasional indulgence — only once a week! It couldn’t be having any actual effect on me, that’s ridiculous._

“Could you maybe eat another?” Kylo asked, interrupting his thoughts, holding a delectable pastry to his lips. “There’s only just a few left, surely you can…”

With a hand on his stomach, Brendol raised his eyebrows at the other and took a large bite of the pastry. Once he swallowed, he licked his lips rather sensually and with hooded eyes, he took another bite, moaning in pleasure. Soon, he finished the rest of the box of pastries that Kylo had brought.

Kylo smiled as he folded the box closed. “You do realize that this was the second box that you finished, right? Not just the one that we normally do….”

Brendol’s breath caught in his throat, “ _What_ ?” There was some kind of misunderstanding here. “That’s not right. I counted! I…” he paused, recounting it in his head. _I lost track of the count a few times… I might’ve skipped… oh no._

The smile on Kylo’s face broadened when he saw realization dawn on Brendol’s face. “I told you, you must have gotten bigger to be able to put that much away.”

A hand snaked around his middle, his skin was taut and flushed. After producing a tube of cooling lotion from a pocket and putting some in his large hands, Kylo began to rub his belly, slowly and methodically.

“Oh, _ohhh…_ ” Brendol tensed at first, at the coldness of the lotion, but then sighed into the touch, luxuriating in the bliss that came with it. It was like a breath of cold fresh air. Unexpected, but refreshing, and _exhilarating_. It felt so very good against his skin, especially as Kylo’s muscular hands rubbed it deep into his skin. “Don’t stop,” he protested when Kylo’s hands withdrew.

“I’m not done yet… there’s just so much of this belly… I had to put more lotion on my hands,” the knight teased as his hands returned to the general’s taut belly.

Brendol didn’t believe the other man. There wasn’t so much of his belly as it was that the dark haired man had miscalculated the amount of lotion he would need. Clearly, it was inexperience, not that he had gotten bigger. Even all good things come to an end, unfortunately, and when Kylo withdrew his hands for the second time, Brendol moaned in protest, despite himself.

“You still want more?” Kylo asked, astonished.

“No,” he quickly denied, “I think… we’re done for the night. Thank you for your services, Kylo Ren. I will see you on Primeday, Kylo.”

Kylo nodded, disposed of the now empty pastry boxes and the empty bottle of lotion and cleared the room. Hux was pleased with this relationship that he had with the knight. It wasn’t too deep and it served its purpose.

He went to the refresher and enjoyed himself thoroughly, running his hands over his full belly under the warm water. After he dried off and began to put his pants on for his final rounds for the night, he struggled to get the button closed over his belly where he normally placed them, high on his waist. “I’m still too full,” he grumbled as he continued to fight against the offending piece of clothing, “I’m not bigger, it’s just that I’m still _too kriffing full_.”

In protest, his stomach gurgled faintly, causing the general to blush. It had been a few hours and surely his waistline was still large from eating before… but _I couldn’t already be getting hungry again, could I?_ came the thought, unbidden. Brendol resisted the urge of mentally going through the inventory of his small stash of sweets or what he had in his small conservator, but thoughts of his recent indulgence came back to mind.

“Curse you, Kylo Ren,” he hissed, finally admitting defeat with his pants and buttoned them lower than he ever had to before, just at the bottom of the rise of his stomach. Brendol laced the slacks, frustrated, pulled on his shirt, then the jacket and the belt. The belt, as with the button on the waistband of his pants, refused to catch at the appropriate height on his middle and after a bit of a struggle with it, he placed it at the same height as the waist of his slacks.

It would only be for a short period anyway and then he would be able to return to his quarters and go to bed in his comfortable sleepwear, letting his belly digest the rest of his indulgence.

—

Kylo was pleased with the way things were going… _and did Hux just tell him Primeday? That was… three days sooner than normal! Did the general realize what he was doing?_  Regardless, Kylo began to plan for that day.

Soon, with his help, the general would be starting to get too big for the crew not to begin to notice. If he was noticing, even when the ginger haired man wasn’t completely full, it would only be a couple of weeks… days even, if he was lucky enough, now that the general was shortening his return days.

He couldn't believe just how turned on he was by the idea of the tightly controlled man… _being human!_ But also, beyond that, his growing stomach… the idea that General Brendol Hux, of all people, was no longer this lean, stern _thing_ was so appealing to the knight. Kylo would have to ponder further about what this meant to him and what he wanted to do about it.

—

When Brendol got to his quarters, he finally undid his belt, jacket, and the absurdly tight slacks. No one had said a single word to him about his uniform and that pleased him more than anything. Actually, now that he thought more about it—

He didn’t have much time to ponder any further as his stomach growled in protest of its current deprivation. “No,” he muttered as he placed a hand to it. Brendol scowled down at another offensive rumble, which was followed by another, louder growl. “Pfasssk, _fine,_ ” the general relented and made his way to the conservator he had installed the other week.

 _I could do with stocking it a bit more_ , he noted as he grabbed a small container of milk. And then grabbed a few other things. _I can always put them back if I don’t get to them_ , Brendol thought to himself, nearly emptying the conservator of its contents, arranging it on the small table he had in front of the couch.

Brendol took out his data pad as he sat down on the couch and began to go through the repairs needed on the Finalizer and was shocked. His report showed far fewer incident reports than he had seen in… a long time. The number caused by “ _a temperamental Force user_ ” was designated at “ _one_ ”.

The general celebrated by eating one of the sweet cream puffs he’d gotten from an expensive restaurant a few days back. He had been saving it for a special occasion, but this was enough of one to warrant it a pleasant celebration. Actually, it was enough of a special event that he treated himself to another… and another… soon enough, he realized, as he reached for another, everything he had laid out on the table was gone.

_He’d eaten it all._

Brendol licked his lips, savoring the last bit of sweetness that was there and wondered. He looked down at his belly and noticed that his shirt had ridden up quite a bit, framing his stomach so obscenely. He was torn between being proud of how much he had managed to pack away and hating himself for letting his control slip so far.

 _I am bigger,_  he sighed, as his hands rubbed over his girth. _But just… how much bigger?_

Gripped by his own curiosity and his desire to _need to know_ , he felt along his sides and noticed a distinct plushness that he knew hadn’t been there before. _Five pounds, maybe…_ Brendol estimated. Then he moved his hands to his thighs, somewhat shocked at what he found there. _Okay, more like ten, perhaps, at most._ His hands quickly moved back and felt up along to his rump, which…

“ _Stars_ ,” he gasped.

 _No… no no no,_ he thought in an attempt to deny it all, but he steeled himself and forced himself to face the truth: _I’m getting fat._

Biting his lower lip, the general couldn’t help but pinch the offensive bit of flesh on his thighs, his widened waist, and especially his ass.

 _Isn’t this what you wanted?_ the thought came to him, unbidden. “Yes, but…” he argued with himself. Brendol closed his eyes and bit his lip harder… his canines drew some blood.

The more he felt himself, the more he knew this was confirmation that, _Yes, this is what I’ve wanted_. And he couldn’t help but feel oddly turned on by it. _I want more_ , he confessed to himself, thinking of how this all started. How, he, the great general of the Finalizer, flagship of the First Order, had to secretly stuff himself… restrain himself to only once he absolutely had to out of stress, to relieve himself of all of the pressures of the day. It was also this lack of control he was beginning to feel about his body that frightened him, but also excited him more than he was ever willing to admit.

Although… _Kylo Ren knew, didn’t he?_ General Hux groaned. The other man _knew_ his secret desires. _He_ _knows everything, doesn’t he?_

He snatched his comm, then hesitated. Did he dare? Did he dare admit defeat to Kylo _Pfassking_ Ren?

Brendol’s stomach growled again. He had sat there for what had only seemed like minutes, but… it had been over four hours.

“No, he wouldn’t be awake at this time,” he told himself aloud, in an attempt to keep himself from calling the other. “It’s far too late and I should just….”

But the idea of Kylo bringing armfuls of sweets and pasta dishes and… He nearly wept with his want.

Just as he was about to cave and call the knight on the comm, there was a soft knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds out just how far Kylo's willing to go to please him.

Hux continued to struggle with what he had considered the loosest pair of night pants he had, given how his trousers had fit earlier, he definitely wasn’t going to fit into them now with how much he had indulged himself. Especially if the general couldn’t get this blasted shirt to behave, he had no chance on getting those pants to fit… 

 

_ Kriff, I’m so fat I can’t get into my loosest pair of pants to fit right.  _ He thought he was surely about to cry as he struggled with them, imagining the humiliation that would happen if it were anyone mildly important, but at long last, he got them up over his now plump ass with a slight ripping sound filling the silence, his heart felt like it plummeted into his stomach.  _ No matter, I’ll get them mended later,  _ he told himself, not wanting to even think of just how big the hole was. Not now.

 

The knock repeated and with his heart racing, pounding heavy against his chest, Hux just could not get his shirt to remain in its proper place tucked into the waist of his pants, which was now digging into his hips and the underside of his belly. No matter how much he tugged, it would not — not without splitting the seams, like the pants… then he spotted something he hadn’t noticed before: Kylo Ren had left a shirt of his (why, he didn’t know… along with trash from earlier that day). Rather than being mad, the general was suddenly grateful for the Knight’s lapse in tidiness. He would have to berate the man later, however.

 

Pleased with how the larger shirt covered his stomach, although just barely, it would do for a late night visitor. And of course it was “ _ Ren. _ ” He nearly growled out the word.

 

“I thought you would be more pleased to see me,” he began, then took a closer look at the General and what he was wearing. Slowly, a grin began to unfurl on his face, lips twisting, light dancing in his eyes. “… _ is that my shirt _ ?”

 

Brendol scowled. “You left it here. It was convenient.”

 

Kylo raised both brows at that as he stepped into the room. “I thought you could do for a surprise.”

 

“A surprise?” Hux asked skeptically, face growing even darker, closing the door behind the other, slightly taller man.

 

“A new uniform for you, General. I thought you might need one soon enough, although I’m afraid that it already might be a bit too small as I didn’t know your measurements when I ordered it.” Kylo’s smirk was obnoxious while he looked the other up and down. Hux wanted to wipe it off of his damn face. “And perhaps some dinner?”

 

The ginger man perked up at that, despite how he felt about Kylo being in his rooms again for the second time that day…  _ feeding _ him, of all things. “Dinner?  _ At this time of night _ ?” he scowled disapprovingly, wondering if this was some kind of trick that Kylo had planned. And of course, his stomach decided to contradict him by growling just after his protest to more food. He’d had too damn much to eat already today, despite how hungry he felt. There was no reason to be eating  _ even more _ , especially this late at night. And in Kylo Ren’s company.

 

Kylo smirked even wider. “It seems like you’re outvoted,” he chuckled, obnoxiously pleased with himself and his work. 

 

Brendol flushed more than he thought he could, grimacing at the other man. “No matter what I say, you’ll just do whatever you want, hm?” he spat.

 

The knight looked at Hux, really looked at him and at the entry room. “You’ve been eating even more, haven’t you? What I’ve been feeding you has only increased your appetite --”

 

“Shut up, Ren,” the general demanded, careful enough not to raise his voice too much, cautious of waking those in surrounding rooms. “Just drop off the uniform and be on your way.”

 

“I refuse,” he countered. “I heard your thoughts again…”

 

“You’ve been spying on me?!” the general asked incredulously, almost ready to throw the man out, himself.

 

“Not intentionally,” he began, hesitantly, as he unloaded the new undershirt, tunic, and trousers for the older man onto the table by the door from the bag that he carried. The scent from the contents that were below the uniform began to waft up and reach Hux’s nose, working him down. “You were practically broadcasting your… need throughout the whole ship. Your hunger… your  _ desire _ , Brendol.”

 

“I didn’t give you permission to call me that,” he muttered as he leant closer to Kylo and the bag, his stomach practically controlling him. If he had felt mildly hungry before, this was sending him over the edge, plummeting to the bottom, debasing him. Brendol Hux did his best to control his urge, but quickly, that wouldn’t matter anymore. “Fine, dinner. Since you’ve brought it anyway.”

 

“And dessert, of course -- your favorites, I believe... chocolate-covered, deep-fried cream puffs?” Kylo listed, hesitantly, as they moved into the room with the table and chairs, as if he was trying to make sure to get every word just right.

 

And he had.  _ Stars _ , he had gotten it perfect. Pasta for dinner, the ginger noted, as Kylo unloaded the bag. Two heavy trays full of rich, creamy pasta with heapings of assorted, delicious cheeses.  _ Everything was perfect _ . Exactly what the general had desired. And it smelled amazing, his hunger overwhelming everything else. 

 

He made himself comfortable at the table, as best as he could, his pants still digging into him, now more than ever as he sat down. The general shifted, anxious to have all that delicious pasta inside him, rounding him out even further, adding even more softness to his form, perhaps completely shredding the pants he was in. It would give him some much needed relief, of course, and with less pressure on his stomach, he’d probably be able to eat even more. 

 

The desire was so hot within him, he couldn’t even wait until Kylo sat down to begin indulging himself in the richness of the pasta. The first plate was gone faster than Kylo thought that it could, the second one went just as fast, but the third one went a little slower as Hux began to sit back, savoring every bite of it. Soon enough, though, the third plate was emptied, along with the third glass of wine. 

 

“This is wonderful,” he admitted as Kylo brought him the fourth plate, then poured him some more wine. Hux was getting full, but the pasta was so much better than he had ever remembered it being, so he continued to put more and more of it away, taking small breaks to sip some of the cool, red wine. And the alcohol was eating away at his reservations, his desire for the food before him becoming entangled with the man who had brought it to him. “But I can’t believe my appetite today… it’s been…  _ extraordinary _ .” 

 

Kylo grinned, noting how his shirt on the other had slowly crept up, higher and higher on the other’s torso, while the pants were slowly pulling apart at the seams, exposing more of Hux’s softening flesh as he continued to fork bite after bite into his mouth. “It means that you have been getting bigger, like I said earlier,” he finally managed, as he tore his eyes away from the other’s stomach to fix them on his face.

 

“Hmmm,” Brendol considered that as he finished off the glass of wine, Kylo immediately jumping up to pour some more for him. “I… will admit that I have gotten… a  _ bit _ bigger. My uniform seems to have gotten smaller on me as well, though.” 

 

As their eyes met, Kylo flushed and looked down. Which happened to be where Brendol’s belly was, which he noticed just how much bigger Brendol seemed to be compared to just earlier that day. Although, that was nearly 20 hours ago, now. 

 

Suddenly, Hux pulled at Kylo’s collar, closing the distance between them. “You… you’re in love… with my belly… the thought of fattening me up… getting me big enough to fit in that one uniform, aren’t you?” he asked, hesitantly, flushed from the wine or perhaps the tightness of his stomach that was rounding out into his lap, the bottom resting on the tops of his thighs. 

 

“I…” Kylo protested, unable to help the smile forming on his lips. “Yes,” he answered, truthfully, a hand coming to rest on the belly in front of him, rubbing small circles.

 

Brendol pushed into the hand, practically purring as Kylo’s hand rubbed, and pulled him in closer, eliminating the gap between them, pressing his lips to the other’s. “Fuck,” he moaned, as he pulled away after a few seconds. 

 

“Can you eat anymore?” Kylo asked, breathily, still so close to Hux that he could taste the rich pasta on his lips still. 

 

“Only a bit more… mmm, it’s so good, I wish I could eat it until it was all gone,” the ginger sighed. “Maybe… you could feed me the rest on my plate? And rub my belly?” 

 

The knight nodded, grinning. He pulled over his chair and delicately and deliberately wound the pasta around the fork, feeding it to the other, who eagerly wrapped his lovely red tongue and plush lips around the fork, devouring it hungrily. As he swallowed, his tongue darted out and licked his lips, which parted, ready for more. Kylo readily indulged him. And it continued until the very last of the pasta on the plate was gone, Kylo’s large hand rubbing soothing patterns into Bren’s belly the whole time. 

 

“I should measure you while you’re this full,” Kylo suggested, in a whisper, after a few minutes, before Hux could fall asleep. 

 

Hux blinked, his own hands exploring just how big his stomach had stretched, desire heavily clouding his brain, making decisions harder than ever. He quirked his head, confused why Kylo would need to do that.

 

“To make sure you fit into the next uniform that I order for you, my dear General,” he explained, smiling at the other.

 

“Oh, yes… yes, of course,” Hux agreed.

 

“Think you can stand?” he asked, concerned about the other getting sick from too much movement after eating all that he had.

 

Hux didn’t hesitate, he pushed himself back from the table, shifting in the chair as he tried to wiggle to gain more purchase on the floor with his feet. As he stood, straining to keep his feet and to push himself off of the chair, his belly so heavy with food it was throwing off his balance, Kylo balanced him, his muscled, capable arms steadying the shorter man. 

 

“Good, good. Hold onto the chair while I fetch the measuring tape,” Kylo told him, making sure that he was stable before hastily digging through the bag that he brought, retrieving the tape measure. “Okay, now this might be cold…” he whispered to Hux as he wrapped his arms around the General’s taut, warm belly. 

 

Clinging to the chair, Hux shivered suddenly when the tape measure stretched around his waist, sending chills up his spine. “Stars, this is…” he muttered, his eyes fluttering, trying to concentrate on how this was making him feel. “Hot,” Hux decided, smirking lazily as he watched Kylo undress him, the holes in the pants much, much larger than he had originally thought they would be. The idea of repairing them no longer an option, he noted, with more than a tinge of pleasure. Kylo measured around his thighs, his waist, and then removed the shirt, which had grown even tighter and had attempted to retreat on its own, much like his undershirt had earlier. Here he was, naked in front of what he had considered his rival, and he was more than turned on by how delicate and deliberate the other man was being with him. 

 

“Yeah?” the dark haired man asked, jotting down the numbers on a scrap of paper he had brought with him, then tossed the measuring tape onto the table. “Want to try on--”

 

“I want  _ you _ ,” Brendol demanded, suddenly knowing exactly what he wanted. His feeder (as he guessed that’s what he would call Kylo) was being so… kind to him. It had to be because of his increased size and appetite, but he didn’t care. 

 

No one had looked at him like that in so long… and consequences be damned, he needed the other man in him. Especially anyone who’d seen him this debased and… dammit, he was getting huge. If anyone had known how much he’d lusted for being this big… and even bigger, they’d laugh at him, but Kylo. He was  _ here _ , helping him get even bigger than he could have on his own. 

 

“Stars, fuck it,” he growled, pulling the man in for another kiss. Deeper, this time. “ _ I need you _ ,” he admitted in a hoarse whisper, his cock pressing against the underside of his belly on display for the other to see.

 

“Bed?” Kylo asked. He got a nod as a reply and so Kylo helped Brendol to the bed, slowly, purposefully, taking it easy so that now more plump man wouldn’t strain himself. “You look so very, very  lovely,” he practically purred, propping him up on some pillows behind his back so he could better see Kylo. “And so ready for me,” he smirked again, but this time, Hux smirked back. “Lube?”

 

“Bottom drawer.”

 

“Thank you,” Kylo sighed, finding the lube, grinning when he saw that it was flavored. Cherry. Of course, he didn’t expect anything else from the General. After he squirted some out into his hands, the knight smoothed it onto the ginger’s freckled and magnificently distended belly, rubbing it in, smiling proudly as he rubbed it into the skin. “Despite the lotion, it seems you’ve gotten some stretch marks, dear Hux.”

 

“...have I?” he asked between moans, followed by a sigh as Kylo applied more of the lube to his belly. “How much bigger have I gotten?”

 

“It looks like you’ve gained almost five inches the past months since we started this.”

 

“ _ Kriff, no wonder _ …” 

 

Kylo chuckled as he finished applying the rest of the lube to the general’s belly, beginning to trace the stretch marks. “They’re like sexy badges, though,” the dark haired man noted, bending to kiss a particularly red one. “As you gain these, it’s proof that you’ve gained more… and grown more and more sexy with each one.”

 

“You…” his breath hitched in his throat, “You really... think so, Kylo?”

 

“Mmmm,” was the only reply Hux needed as Kylo began to lick and kiss each of the marks in turn, exploring every inch of the added flesh the other man had gained. Gradually, Kylo got very close to the other’s throbbing cock, plastered up against his huge belly. “What shall we do about this?” he snickered, a few fingers coated in lube traced down Brendol’s length, and after cupping his balls for a little bit, massaging them, the fingers wandered even further down. 

 

Finally, one finger traced the tight circle of Hux’s tight ass hole, the other hand still running over his taut belly. “Stars, you’re going to get so  _ huge _ and… fuck, you’re just going to get even sexier the bigger you get,” Kylo muttered as he pushed the first finger into Hux. Soon enough, he added the second and third finger and Hux twitched and jerked, precum beginning to spill out of the tip of his member.

 

“Kylo… Kylo…” Hux panted, arching as much as he could into Kylo’s fingers. “ _ Please. _ ”

 

“Okay, going to have to turn you over on your side…” 

 

Hux nodded, helping the other turn him over onto his side. Once he was comfortable, Kylo slid behind him, one hand still fixed on Brendol’s belly, rubbing it tenderly, as he entered him. “Fuck, you’re so nice,” Kylo bit out, trying to keep himself at a steady pace, not to rush it. He couldn’t ruin this, not after all the work he’d put into this. Especially not after Hux was finally admitting that he wanted him. 

 

“Ahhh!” Brendol moaned, almost breathlessly, after Kylo finally lost himself in the rhythm, the hand that was on the ginger’s belly slowly tracing down his side, fingering the tip of Hux’s length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Soon… just breathe,” he whispered, deep voice hoarse.  

 

One of Hux’s hands was somehow in Kylo’s hair, tugging on it with every thrust, the other still on his belly. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep himself from shouting, as he came in Kylo’s hand after one timely arch of his hips, shuddering as he lost himself in the complete pleasure of the sensation. 

 

“Good, good,” Kylo chanted, so very close, himself. He sped up a bit, his huge hands both on Brendol’s belly, losing himself in just how  _ big _ he was… and how big the other was going to be. “All mine, all…  _ mine _ ” he breathed seconds before he came inside of Hux, biting down on the other’s shoulder, screaming into the sweet flesh, his hands digging into the plushness of Hux’s belly. 

 

After a few minutes, Kylo pulled himself out of the other, rolling over, then helped Hux roll onto his back. 

 

“Shit,” Kylo groaned, “I’m sorry.” He touched the bleeding shoulder lightly.

 

Hux shook his head slowly. He was still nearly limp, flushed with pleasure, such a picture of sheer hedonistic indulgence.  _ What was to become of him, at this rate? He was going to be so addicted to his size, eating more and more… and such rich food, at that… and this… this… thing with Kylo. He was going to get so fat and… _ “This is what I’ve always wanted,” he told himself, not realizing that he said that last bit out loud. Although that hardly mattered with Kylo right there, reading his mind.

 

Smiling, the knight closed his eyes, drifting off. And soon, the general followed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux tends to think of himself as huge, when he's not really that big, but hey. ;) He'll get there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a month or so after the last chapter.

After a particularly vivid dream of busting a seam on his pants in front of the crew on the front command deck, Hux lay completely awake staring at the ceiling. A hand immediately went to his belly, as if to make sure it was still there. Almost on cue, it growled rather indignantly. He scowled as he shifted a bit, willing it to stop as he rubbed his sides, feeling his whole torso shake and jiggle a bit as he did so. Of course, that did nothing to help his hunger, it only served to turn him on. 

 

His libido was so tied to his stomach now, even the thought of helping himself to a midnight snack turned him on so much and also caused his stomach to protest even louder. Hux didn’t want to wake Kylo, who was now sharing his bed and quarters (after much protest on his part), so he eased himself to the edge of the bed, which creaked a bit under his weight. As he perched on the edge of the bed, his belly rested rather fully on the tops of his rather plush thighs. He pats it, he’s so helpless now when it comes to food. His control has been slipping and he both hates and loves it. He loves indulging in the delicacies that this side of the galaxy has to offer and by the stars, he was really beginning to enjoy his added girth.

 

Not only had his middle grown and expanded to take up a good portion of his lap, but his thighs constantly rubbed together as he walked. The general’s once-boney ass also seemed to be expanding at a constant rate as well, now well padded with a thick layer of fat. He quite liked that, as the once uncomfortable chairs of the officers’ lounge were now no longer a concern to him, although… they were beginning to get a touch uncomfortable in another way, the press of the arms on his sides were a nuisance for the time being. He would have to talk to someone about getting some larger chairs installed. The General had received complaints about them before from some of the other officers and generals when they came onboard. He hadn’t bothered to pay any attention to them until he was personally made aware of the oversight. 

 

The only thing Brendol had to complain about was how his uniform that Kylo had ordered him about a month ago now was beginning to feel tight around his chest. Still sat on the edge of the bed, he looked down, one hand reached up to cup one of pecs. They were getting a bit big, he would admit to himself, but he kind of liked them. He’d never had much in the way of muscle, so he supposed this is the closest he’d come to ever having actual pecs, because, if he were to actually be honest, they were more like breasts than pecs. Kylo seemed to more than love them; that and his fuller face and double chin. Hux had never had a strong jaw, but the added weight seemed to fill him out in places he never thought possible. He was truly beginning to enjoy what he saw in the mirror when he shaved and gelled his hair in the morning, his belly resting in the sink as he leant close to inspect himself.

 

Pulled out of his day dreaming by another, much louder growl of his stomach, Hux shook his head, rand a hand through his hair and then pushed himself off of the bed with a bit of effort. He stopped, rigid, mid-step when he heard Kylo moan in his sleep, but sighed lightly when the other rolled over to take advantage of the extra space available to him in the bed. 

 

_ Thank the stars _ , he thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, wondering what he was going to eat. The red head had eaten just a few hours before dinner, of course, and it had been a larger meal than he’d had in a long time, he had impressed even Kylo with how much he had put away in that expanding belly of his. Standing in front of the conservator, he looked over what he had available to him. It had become habit now that when Hux was thinking, his hand seemed to drift to his middle, rubbing it soothingly. At least, when he wasn’t absentmindedly stuffing his face with snacks in his quarters or in the officer’s lounge as he tended to paperwork. Which there was blessedly less of, now that Kylo spent his time with him rather than taking out his frustrations on expensive equipment. Just the thought made him smile. 

 

As he pulled out several things and sat them down on the table in the kitchen, he hummed a little to himself, imagining just how much bigger this little snack would make him. Hux was beginning to wonder when Kylo was going to insist on ordering a new uniform for him, the one he had been wearing recently was getting not only tight in the chest, but also in the thighs, his upper arms, and in the collar, surprisingly, in addition to the typical places that he was used to it getting tight around, his ass and stomach. 

 

Nearly emptying the conservator, he sat down in one of the chairs, which groaned in protest of his weight. It made Hux smile as he opened one of the puddings and happily devoured it. After several puddings, more pastries than he could count, and a few left over pasta dishes, along with several glasses of his favorite flavor of a sort of fizzy juice, he leant back, his briefs digging into the underside of his distended belly, shirt resting above the swell of his belly, framing his softened, plush chest so perfectly. 

 

Practically purring in pleasure as he ran his hands over his bloated stomach, Hux didn’t hear Kylo come up behind him. He was completely oblivious to Kylo’s presence until the taller man wrapped his arms around Brendol’s ample waist and placed his larger hands on top of the smaller ones. 

 

“Ah!” Hux exclaimed, jumping a little, but readily relaxing back into Kylo’s embrace. “Good morning. I woke up feeling a bit hungry,” he admitted, flushing a bit.

 

“Just ‘a bit hungry’, hm?” the knight repeated, smirking widely. “Have any room left in that huge belly of yours, my dear General?”

 

Hux grinned as Kylo came to his side and kissed his lovely feeder lightly. After just a few months, the older man had gone from reluctant indulgence in his secret to fully committing himself to this feeder-feedee relationship with Kylo. “Perhaps, if you’ve somehow got some extra things stashed away that I haven’t gotten to yet,” he retorted with a chuckled.

 

After a bit of a search, Kylo found a stash of pastries that he’d tucked away. “Going to have to resupply already,” the knight muttered, although it was purposefully loud enough for the General to hear him. “Someone’s been getting hungry more often than I thought they would be… and getting so kriffing big so damn fast,” he added, grinning as he kissed Hux full on the lips when he returned, both of his hands kneading the lovely pudge on his lover’s waist.

 

“Mmmm, but you like fattening me up so much, you’re such a pervert,” he teased Kylo when they broke apart. “You keep wanting me bigger and bigger… I think the crew has begun to notice.”

 

“Oh, if they haven’t noticed by now, they’re blind. Especially with how fast you’ve been gaining, you glutton.” Kylo began to feed the ginger-haired man, “Please, they’ve been talking about how you’ve been fattening up for the past several months. And my, how fast you’ve been growing. There’s even talk about someone confronting you about it… but who knows if they have the courage to stand up to you, the mighty General Starkiller.” 

 

Soon enough, the two fall back into bed together, with Hux’s belly rounder than when he’d woken up, a content smile on his face.

 

—

 

The next time he woke was to the alarm for Brendol to get ready for his daily speech. With the resistance on the run, it was only a matter of time before he had conquered the galaxy. It was a fluke of fate that he’d managed to find Kylo before he stormed off to confront his father and gotten himself mixed up in that whole business. Yes, his father was still out there, but there was enough that they had to deal with, managing the bulk of the First Order going after the remnants of the treacherous Republic than to track down a smuggler.

 

The General got himself ready as he always did, pausing occasionally to admire his larger middle as he dressed, a smile nearly fixed on his face as he went about his duties that morning.  _ Perhaps _ , he thought,  _ it’s because I look happier that they haven’t confronted me _ . With that thought in mind, he stood up straighter, nothing was able to shake him for much of the day. Not until Mitaka pulled him aside near the end of his shift, after he’d taken a break to eat (which was a common enough thing, now). 

 

“Sir,” the shorter, innocent-looking Lieutenant began, hesitant. He obviously had a mission that he’d been sent to do by talking to General Hux. Otherwise, he would not have been nearly this anxious.

 

“Spit it out, Lt. Mitaka,” the redhead demanded, his presence was just as commanding and if anything, demanded more respect and attention due to his increased size. 

 

“Well, Sir, the crew…” he sighed, his hands clutching the edges of his jacket, then snapped to his back as he swallowed and seemed to regain some confidence. “The crew has become concerned with your recent…  _ change _ in your weight. They’re concerned about how it would look to the Resistance if General Starkiller… the head of the First Order’s fleets looks like he’s become too soft to be leading troops into battle. They think that you should either shape up or find a new position to better accommodate your… new ‘ _ appetite _ ’.”

 

Hux stood there, shocked. His… a new position to better accommodate his… “ _ What _ ?” he growled. “What are you trying to say, Lieutenant?”

 

“There-there’s talk that you shouldn’t hold such a prominent… position in the military if you’re… so out of shape, General.”

 

Scowling, Hux waved the smaller man away. “You’re dismissed, Lt. Mitaka. I’ve heard what you have to say, but there are more important things to do than talk about these kinds of things.”

 

Inwardly, however, Hux was seething, but also overwhelmingly humiliated. He took his time going back to his post, his face was hot, flushed with shame. Had he really gotten so fat and… completely debauched. 

 

_ Stars, I’m so huge and fat and… no wonder they’ve said something. I shouldn’t have let myself go this far.  _ The thoughts in his head weren’t kind, almost going back to exactly where he was when he was younger after his father had humiliated him in front of all his friends, making him strip in public down to his briefs and socks.  _ My father was right… no one respects someone who has so little control over themselves and their body.  _

 

Fueled with self-loathing and new determination to regain control over himself, he returned to his post.

 

—

 

Hux started to restrain himself in front of the crew, ashamed of himself for the first few days. Mitaka, at least, seemed to be pleased by Hux’s restraint, although the General’s belly was not pleased in the least. It took everything in him to stop himself from constantly indulging as he had before. 

 

Thankfully, Kylo figured out what had happened after a few days of observing Hux during his rounds. He was tipped off after the second night that his lover came to their rooms, immediately raiding the conservator and their stashes, not even bothering taking off more than his uniform jacket, and binging, not stopping until everything was tightly packed away in his belly. The first night, the knight was merely amused by how much the other had eagerly devoured, but after a second night, he knew there was something that had changed and had taken a peek into Hux’s mind. 

 

“Hux, this can’t keep happening, this is unhealthy.”

 

“Oh, now you’re saying that I’m too fat, are you—“

 

“No,” Kylo stopped the other’s rant dead in its tracks. “There’s nothing wrong with how big you are — I more than enjoy that part of you, even now, yes. And I’m very turned on by…  _ this _ ,” he murmured, a wicked smile on his lips, both hands coming to rest on the General’s stuffed belly. “In fact, I think you could stand to gain a bit more… I do recall you had a goal that you haven’t met yet. If you’re up to it, of course.”

 

He let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding, stern features relaxing into an indulgent half-smile. “Then, what are you saying can’t keep happening?”

 

“This self-loathing, this… self-defeating nature of yours that you’ve had since that …  _ Mitaka _ … poisoned your mind.” Kylo was angry, there was no doubting that. “And your father. You know thinking about what he did to you when you were younger is just going to make you feel bad about yourself. Don’t do that to yourself, Hux. Please…”

 

With Kylo’s hands on his shoulders, there with him, Hux had a hard time not seeing just how silly it was, hanging onto his father’s words from so long ago. It was his mother that he had looked up to more, despite everything, somehow, and she had died when he was young. Regardless of her illness, she was always positive and cared for him and his sister. That was true strength, Brendol had decided when he was younger. He would put up with his father’s strictness, taunts, and deprivations of everything he enjoyed.

 

“I promise…”  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo talk about the future after a pleasant meal.

After the time Mitaka confronted him concerning his weight, Hux had heavily considered losing some weight. He had gotten rather big after all, if he were to be honest. But with the way Kylo pampered and took care of him, the very existence of Kylo’s fetish, and he was far too addicted to food and comfort by now to go back on everything he’d become.

The shame had been conquered by mostly the practicality of it. And well, Snoke had plans for them. Despite the First Order having Starkiller lost to them, Snoke put it to the General to rally the troops to build a new Starkiller, one that wouldn’t be lost to them the same way that the previous one had. And it was challenging for not only Hux, but also for the rest of the old crew that had survived Starkiller I.

Thus, the crew of the Finalizer had little time now to bicker over his weight or scrutinize him except from a distance. They were looking and surveying new planets to convert to Starkiller II and it was General Brendol Hux who was in charge of it. He was now dubbed as Director-General by some of his higher ranking officers… and well, he quite liked it.

While some of the officers had scoffed at his gain, others merely began to compliment him on his healthier looking complexion and improved rank. It felt good to be in charge, he admitted to himself on occasion.

Hux smirked as he rounded the corner to get to his quarters. He was dying to see what Kylo had prepared for him tonight for dinner. All he knew was that it was an anniversary: they were celebrating six months of being together and while it had been a whirlwind of a ride getting there, Hux had enjoyed every bit of it.

Punching in the code to open the doors, he began undoing his new uniform, starting at the belt, which already seemed to be just a bit tight on him. Kylo would be more than happy to order him a new uniform… of course once he grew completely out of this one. The Knight of Ren had somehow managed to convince the Director-General to flaunt his weight, to show it off rather than to be ashamed of it, or cower away from all of the comments he had received previously. It was a slap in the face to those like Lt Mitaka, but to others, like Lt Rodinon, it was seen as him taking charge and becoming even more commanding and intimidating.

Kylo had out-done himself, Hux thought, grinning widely at the array of dishes presented on the table before him.

“Stars, Bren,” Kylo purred, approaching the redhead. “I missed you so much,” he breathed, closing the distance between them as he laced his fingers into Brendol’s hair and kissed him deeply. “You must be so hungry after all that hard work today… I’m just glad that I had the day off to prepare.”

Pulling apart ever so slightly, Hux sighed as Kylo began undressing him, a small pile of clothes put to the side that he could more easily slip into and feel more comfortable in while he was eating. He huffed a little from the effort that he had to exert even though Kylo was doing most of the work. It certainly didn’t help that he was so turned on by the prospect of Ren feeding him so full he couldn’t even move tonight.

Oh, yes, he was still managing to gain some weight, although the rate at which he was gaining was now a much slower pace, much to his delight. He took pride in his size, now. His heavy belly, large, thick thighs, huge rump and soft pecs. Not to mention his softened jawline and fuller looking face. He didn’t walk the bridge nearly as often as he had in the past -- that was someone else’s job, now, not his.

Brendol Hux was in his office most of the day examining reports, writing reports, and examining new findings on planets that were being surveyed for the next Starkiller. He thrived with work like this.

“Bren, dear,” Kylo called out to him, recalling him to the present. “Now that you’re all comfortable, let’s get you into this nice new reclining chair and let me start feeding that huge belly of yours, you greedy little glutton.” His lover smirked, elated at the prospect of filling him up past full.

The first two plates were easily cleared, the empty plates discarded nearby so Kylo could count just how many the Director-General had devoured. And then the third plate disappeared, and soon the fourth, although the pace slowed.

“Getting full, dear? You’re almost done with dinner,” Ren mused, examining the last few bites on the fourth plate, scooping them up onto the utensil to feed it to Hux. “And don’t forget your favorites for dessert! That yummy pie that you liked so much from one of the rejected Starkillers, oh, and those cream puffs from that restaurant we visited last cycle.”

“Hmmm,” Hux sighed delightedly. “I think I can manage these few bites more and some dessert,” he chuckled, hands running up and down the front of his shirt, still clean (due to Kylo’s practice with feeding him), although getting a bit tight around his middle. The fabric was made of a slightly stretchy material, but that alone would not save it from easily being discarded in the next few months to come…..

Soon enough, the ginger had polished off the pasta and even quite a number of cream puffs and a few slices of pie. He moaned in absolute pleasure as he licked his lips, the buttons on the front of his silky shirt gaping ever so slightly.

“Pffask,” he groaned as he felt just how tight the skin around his stomach was, having gotten one hand under the front of his shirt by pushing it up higher on his belly.

“You’re so huge, Hux, fuck,” Kylo purred. “Is it bad that I want to see you even bigger when you become Emperor?”

“Emperor?” Brendol chuckled, then smirked lazily. Yes, he still had dreams of becoming emperor one day… but surely that wasn’t going to be any time soon.

“Yes, my big, fat, gluttonous Emperor, so full all the time, he won’t even get up off his throne, or maybe even out of bed.” Kylo rutted against Hux’s belly, his own hands exploring every inch of his lover’s expanding belly. “Stars, Hux… you’d be such a sight. I wouldn’t be able to leave you alone… you’d constantly need attention and pampering.”

“Yes, that would be quite a sight…”


End file.
